


Revenge: An Act Of Passion

by Geekygirl24



Series: Legend x Kingsman Crossover [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Legend (2015)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, eggsy and Teddy are twins, legend x kingsman crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 18:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Sequel to The Same, But DifferentNow that Teddy knows the truth, he knows what he has to do





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

A door slams open as police storm into the apartment. “Reginald and Ronald Kray…” smirked Read, “…you’re under arrest.”

“For what?”

“For-Harry?”

Harry groaned when a familiar voice came from Read’s mouth.

“Harry, come on. It’s time to get up!”

Bearily, he opened his eyes to see Eggsy standing over him. The young teen looked exhausted, but that was to be expecting….he had been sleeping in the guest room since his twin had escaped the clutches of Kingsman agents.

“We ‘ave a meetin’ this mornin’ don’t we?”

Harry wearily pushed himself into a sitting position, and grabbed his eye-patch from the bedside table. “No…I have a meeting this morning. You have therapy with Ronald.”

Eggsy winced at this. Ever since the head injury, Ronnie Kray had been having memory problems, namely, forgetting his favourite boy Teddy. Because Eggsy and Teddy were twins, Violet Kray had begged the young teen to attend Ronnie’s therapy sessions, in order to try and trigger familiar memories.

But nothing had worked so far. It had been 2 months since the accident and Ronnie clearly knew that something wasn’t right. Yes, Eggsy and Teddy looked similar, but personality wise, they were practically opposites….and Ronnie knew this, even if he couldn’t remember his lover.

“I don’t fink I’m ‘elping ‘arry….” Groaned Eggsy, practically throwing himself onto the bed, “…I’ve seen Ronnie every day since it ‘appened and nofin’s triggered any memories of Teddy!”

“That’s not the point of the exercise…” scowled Harry, climbing out of bed and striding over to his wardrobe, “….the point is to keep the Kray’s occupied until our agency finds Edward and encourages him to talk. Reginald and Violet attend every therapy session, and we need to continue this.”

“But-“

“No Eggsy!” Harry span around and glared at his younger partner, “It’s bad enough that we lost Edward in the first place, but I won’t let this opportunity pass us by!”

Eggsy was shocked into silence, straightening up instinctively when he received the full brunt of Harry’s anger. He cleared his throat and nodded, bowing his head slightly to hide the tears in his eyes. “Fine…” he hissed, “…whatever you say….Boss.”

“Eggsy-“

Without letting Harry finish, Eggsy turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Harry standing by the wardrobe, shirt still in hand.

“Shit…” muttered the older man.

…………………………………………………………………….

Reggie groaned wearily as Ronnie made his way through a photo album, consisting of numerous photos of him and Teddy. There was no recognition in Ronnie’s eyes, and Reggie began to fear the worse.

“Anyfin’?” he asked in hope, but sighed in disappointment when Ronnie shook his head and practically slammed the book shut.

“No….same as it’s been for 2 fuckin’ months now!” yelled Ronnie, “Why the ‘ell do you keep draggin’ me ‘ere!”

Before Reggie could reply, Violet stepped forwards and gently began to stroke Ronnie’s hair. “Because you and Teddy were right for each other…” she murmured soothingly, “….and we just want you to remember ‘im okay?”

Ronnie scowled, “’e can’t ‘ave been that important if I can’t remember ‘im….”

This stunned both Reggie and Violet into silence, which is how they remained until there was a hesitant knock on the door. Upon opening the door, Violet smiled at Eggsy. “’ello Eggsy…” she greeted, her heart panging slightly at the familiar face, “…come on in dearie. Ronnie was just going through some old pictures.”

Eggsy smiled gratefully at her, ignoring the scowl Ronnie sent his way. “Thanks Violet.” He nodded a greeting at Reggie, before turning to smile at Ronnie. “I…think I might have another way to trigger your memory.”

Ronnie didn’t seem convinced, but sat back against the chair, gesturing for Eggsy to continue. Eggsy grinned and headed over to the TV. “I was going through some old home videos a while ago, and this popped up…” he held up a video, “…it was filmed just before Teddy ran away. Maybe you just need to hear his voice?”

Ronnie clearly wasn’t convinced, but watched as Eggsy pressed the video into the machine and pressed play. The screen showed only static for a few moments, before it went fuzzy and the face of Eggsy’s mum appeared on the screen.

“’ello…” she cooed, “So Dean’s away for the week. We had another argument, so it’s just me and the boys for Christmas!”

The camera wobbled slightly as Michelle turned it around to face two teenage boys, who were seated at the table. One of the boys beamed at the camera, nudging his twin in the side to try and encourage him to smile as well.

It didn’t work.

“Okay Eggsy. Eddie….” Michelle continued as though she hadn’t noticed one of her boys scowling, “…it’s present time! Eggsy, why don’t you open one first?”

The beaming teen, aka Eggsy, reached into the centre of the table (where the presents were stacked in a pile) and pulled one towards him. “’ow did you afford this Mum?” he asked, “I thought Dean ‘ad lost ‘is job?”   
“I ‘ave…a guardian angel.” answered Michelle tentatively, “Just open your presents love.”

Eggsy, sensing that it was a sensitive subject, nodded and started to open his present. “A IBed lap desk?” He glanced up at his Mum, “But I don’t ‘ave-“ He stopped as the camera wobbled closer, and Michelle’s hand handed over another, slimmer present. Eggsy ripped the paper off and whooped in delight, “An Ipad! Awesome!”

The camera turned to Eddie and another present was handed over, “Don’t worry love…” cooed Michelle, “…I didn’t leave you out.”

Eddie opened it up to find another Ipad. “Thanks Mum…I don’t think your guardian angel expected you to buy presents for your kids.”

Michelle could be heard chuckling behind the camera, “Well if my guardian angel thinks I’m goin’ to take all this money and not spend it on my kids, then ‘e’s sorely mistaken.”

Eddie flushed slightly and nodded, pulling one of his own presents towards him, opening it up to reveal a retro box of sweets. “Thanks Mum.”

The rest of the video passed in a similar way, with the twins getting t-shirts, personalised watches and other bits and bobs.

“Dean stole all my stuff….” Sighed Eggsy as he watched himself laugh at one of his twin’s jokes, “…the bastard didn’t even try to steal Eddie’s stuff. Always was too scared of ‘im….didn’t stop Eddie from givin’ me ‘is stuff though.”

Eventually the video stopped abruptly, and Eggsy removed it from the machine. “I don’t know if that ‘elped…” he mumbled, “…but I though it would be best if we tried somethin’ different?”

Violet nodded, but before she could say anything, Ronnie suddenly muttered something. “The watch….”

“The watch?” Violet shuffled closer to her son, “What about the watch ‘oney?”

It was clear that Ronnie was thinking, but eventually, he shook his head. “Nofin’” He twisted to stare out of the window, “Nofin’ at all.”


	2. School memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

“Hey pretty boy. How about you and I-“

Teddy rolled his eyes and drew his knife, pressing it against the stomach of the sleazy businessman propositioning him. “I’m taken….now back off!”

The threat of being stabbed ensured obedience and the man practically ran to the opposite end of the club. Now that he was alone again, Teddy turned back to his cocktail and stared at the various stains on the bar.

“Edward?”

Teddy smirked to himself, and twisted around to face the woman standing next to him. “That’s me…” he scanned her up and down, and nodded in approval, “…That dress looks stunnin’ on you.”

The woman tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, “It should. It cost me over five hundered quid.” She gracefully perched on a bar-stool and waved the bartender over, “Whiskey on the rocks. And make it your best whiskey, not the piss you usually serve.”

The bartender nodded eagerly, his eyes straying to her chest every so often as he went to grab her order. Once he was out of earshot, the woman turned to Teddy and smirked, “You certainly seem to have gone up in the world since our street days.”

“And you ‘aven’t?”

The woman smoothed out her dress and shrugged, “What can I say. I like the good things in life.”

Nodding in agreement, Teddy glanced around the club, “I know the feelin’….” Knowing that the music was too loud and there was nobody close enough to overhear them, “…I need your certain expertise.”

“Oh? You’ve peeked my interest.”

Teddy nodded and continued, “I started runnin’ around with the Krays and they’ve been there for me through everything…but recently, someone’s ruined that for me.”

“Someone’s dared to ruin your Sugar Daddy life? Oh dear. Rival boy perhaps?”

Ignoring the sarcasm, Teddy smirked, “Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it. Anyway, it’s not quite that simple as someone just stealing Ronnie’s attentions away from me. These people are trying to bring down the Krays, and they’re not afraid to kidnap and interoggate me to do it.” He sighed, “Ronnie was ‘urt, and someone I trusted told me it would be safer for me to run….but ‘e betrayed me.”

The woman frowned, “Who betrayed you?”

“…Eggsy.”

This clearly shocked her. “Your twin? The one who always used to come and try and drag you away from our little….group?”

“The one and the same. I believe ‘im and ‘is own sugar daddy are actually coppers or FBI, some shit like that.They told the Krays that they were part of some financing group…we didn’t believe it, so nothin’ imcriminating was ever said near them. ‘arry must ‘ave got fed up and ordered for me to be kidnapped.”

“How do you know it was actually them though?”

Reaching into a satchel that was hung near him, Teddy pulled out a file. Upon opening it, he pulled out a stack of photos and handed them over. “The woman in the photos, the one speakin’ to my bruver? That’s the woman who interoggated me.”

Teddy’s female companion sighed and shook her head, “Consider me convinced…but how did you not sense that your brother was involved?”

“Because I thought I could trust him!” yelled Teddy, ignoring how the bar went silent, “I never thought that my own bruver could betray me like this!”

“Teddy…” the female companion glanced around the bar, and smirked at all the stunned faces, “…his brother was caught sleeping with his girlfriend…bastard right?”

Seemingly satisfied with the explanation, the other people in the club turned back to their drinks and dancing, ignoring the pair. Once sure that everyone was oblivious to their conversation, the woman turned her attention back to Teddy. “So what would you like me to do about it?”

“Listen closely.”

……………………………………..

“Ronnie…” crooned the familiar figure, “….isn’t this what you wanted?”

Ronnie couldn’t help but stare. Seated in the middle of a large, king-sized bed was a young boy who looked just Eggsy….and yet, wasn’t. The young man was wearing short shorts, a blazer, an untucked shirt and a loosely tied tie. 

Long black socks highlighted the young mans’ long legs and big glasses framed the cheeky face perfectly.

“Come on Ronnie.” The young man giggled, pulling the tie through the collar of the shirt and wrapping both ends around his hands, snapping it taut, “I’ll even let you blindfold me if ya want?”

Ronnie found that he couldn’t resist. With speed he didn’t even know he was capable of, he found himself kneeling at the end of the bed and pushing the young man onto his back.

“Pushy, pushy!” giggled (what Ronnie assmed to be) Teddy, “Patience is a virture you know!”

“I don’t give a fuck.” Ronnie heard himself grunt, grabbing a hold of the tie and yanking it out of Teddy’s hands, before tying the young man’s hands to the metal bed-frame.

“Kinky.”

“Shut. Up.”

“Make me.”

Ronnie ginned down at his immobilised partner, leaning in closer and gently placing pressure on Teddy’s throat, “I plan to…”

Teddy whined..and then Ronnie woke up, glancing down in between his legs.

“Well shit.”

……………………………………

Leslie Holt resisted the urge to squirm in discomfort when Ronnie pulled him closer.

“Don’t you ‘ave therapy today?” He murmured, trying to keep his voice soothing as he gently rubbed the hand that was on his hip, “You do need to get betta after all.”

Ronnie merely grunted, his eyes still focused on a random spot on the far wall. 

“Ronnie?”

Still silence.

Leslie sighed, only straightening up when Reggie Kray entered the room.

“Ronnie…” began the man, “…d’ya mind if I borrow ‘olt for a bit?”

Grunting, Ronnie pushed Leslie towards his twin, not even bothering to take his eyes off the wall. Realising that he was unlikely to get any answer from his brother, Reggie simply nodded and pulled Leslie out of the room.

Once out of earshot of the larger twin, Leslie practically exploded. “I can’t do this anymore! ‘e needs Teddy, I can’t be what ‘e wants!”

“And what exactly does my bruver need….seeing as you know him so much betta than me?”

Recognising the warning tone for what it was, Leslie took a step back and held his hands up in surrender. “I just think we need to spend more time looking for Teddy. ‘e can’t be too far away right? You know that Teddy won’t want to be too far from Ronnie in case ‘e’s needed.”

“So why ‘asn’t ‘e returned yet? If ‘e’s so concerned about Ronnie?”

Leslie faltered slightly, before shrugging. “Maybe ‘e feels threatened by somefin’? Or someone?”

Reggie nodded in understanding his eyes focused on the opposite wall, lost in thought for a few minutes before shaking his head. “In that case, I’ll need you to try and find ‘im.”

“Me?!”

“You. You and Teddy were close….surely you must know where ‘e’ll be?”

Leslie shook his head minutely, “I’ve already visited all ‘is old ‘aunts. Nothing!”

“All of them?”

“Ye-“ Leslie suddenly stopped, a thoughtful look appearing on his face.

There was silence for a few moments, before Leslie darted past Reggie and ran down the corridor.

“Leslie, what the-“

“-I ‘ave an idea!” yelled Leslie from half-way down the corridor, “I’ll call you later!”


	3. Something There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

Leslie huffed as he practically leapt out of the taxi, throwing the fare at the driver. He was standing outside of a local pub, the very same one that he and Teddy had met in… Ronnie had dragged Leslie to this pub several years ago in order for the younger man to meet Ronnie’s new favourite.

Not that Leslie was jealous mind you… Ronnie was a bit too rough with him, and it didn’t really interest him. To have Teddy take his place was a bit of a relief to Leslie, and he made sure that Teddy was aware of this. 

They’d remained friends ever since. 

With a deep breath, Leslie entered the pub and glaced around. Several middle-aged men sneered at him (clearly not used to having ‘his type’ in their local watering hole) as he strode past their tables. Seated at the bar was another young, suited man, and Leslie focused on that.

Silently, he took a seat next to the young man and sighed in relief. “You know… everyone’s lookin’ for you.”

Teddy scoffed and downed his drink. “And yet, even with ‘arry and his company at your service, only you could find me?”

“I knew you wouldn’t be far away… and nobody even knows about this place apart from us two.”

“And Ronnie… where is ‘e anyway?”

Leslie winced slightly, turning his face away. “’e’s….still recoverin’. I’m sure ‘e’d ‘ave wanted to be ‘ere.”

Seemingly satisfied with this, Teddy nodded. There was silence for a few moments, before Teddy sighed. “Eggsy and ‘arry are workin’ against us.”

Leslie nodded, “Reggie suspected as much, remember? Do you know what their final plan is?”

“To get me… to get me to ‘confess’ to everythin’ wrong that the Kray’s ‘ave ever done.”

“… Does Eggsy even know you? You are one of the most stubborn bastards I ‘ave ever met. No way ‘e could get you to talk.”

“Last time they drugged me… I came close. When Ronnie came to rescue me, we were attacked and-“

“- and Ronnie ended up with the egg on ‘is ‘ead. But why did you leave?”

“Eggsy told me that Ronnie was going to die and that whoever came after me, wouldn’t stop. It was in my best interests to run…. Or so I thought.”

“Your brother told you- but you knew that he wasn’t dead. ‘ow did you find out?”

“It’s all some of these old guys can talk about…it was the gossip in the clubs.”

Their conversation was broken up when the rest of the pub leapt out of their seats and cheered, all gesturing at the TV that was hung on the wall… apparently their team had scored or something. When everything died back down, Teddy turned to Leslie. “I need your ‘elp… without the Kray’s knowing.”

Leslie hesitated for a brief moment, before nodding. “What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to help my friend.”

“Friend? What frie-“

There was a tapping on his shoulder, prompting Leslie to turn around… and almost fall off the stool.

“Whoa…”

…………………………………………………

“What was your brother like?” grunted Ronnie as he stared at the wall.

It was his usual therapy session, with Eggsy sitting in a chair next to him, photo album on his lap. Ronnie had remained silent up until that point.

“Pardon?”

Ronnie twisted his head around to stare at the young man, “Your brother…. Teddy. What was ‘e like?”

Eggsy floundered with his words for a few moments, before sighing. “Teddy was… sceptical and stubborn. ‘e didn’t’have faith in a lot of things, like the police, and when ‘e was challenged, ‘e stuck to ‘is beliefs.”

Silence.

Undeterred, Eggsy continued. “Like, when Dean first moved in and threatened to ‘knock us into the middle of next week’ for bein’ cheeky, Teddy would just smirk at ‘im and ask whether or not they could go to Ancient Rome for their next ‘oliday if ‘e ‘ad a time-travelling fist…. Dean ‘ated that.”

Eggsy chuckled at another memory, “I remember ‘im cutting his own ‘air once…. Terribly. ‘e said that it would stop any pedophiles from comin’ near ‘im.”

“Did it?”

Shaken at this response, Eggsy just shrugged. “I-I suppose so… ‘e never said anything though.”

Ronnie nodded silently, before frowning at Eggsy. “’e was very different from you, weren’t ‘e.” he stated.

“…yeah. Wildly different.”

…………………………………………………………..

Harry stared gloomily into his whiskey glass, swirling the liquid around as his thoughts were elsewhere.

He knew that by pushing Eggsy away, he risked losing the young man forever. However, the nagging feeling at the back of his head that Eggsy was somehow involved in Teddy’s orginal disappearance refused to budge.

If Eggsy truly was responsible for Teddy’s escape, then he would have no choice but to remove him from active duty within the Kingsman organisation… no-one was removed from the organisation itself, except for in death, so Eggsy would most likely work in the administration department…. Which, for someone like Eggsy, was a death-sentence all on it’s own.

“Excuse me?”

Harry twisted around, his eyes widening when someone sat by him.

“I hope no-one’s sitting here…”

Harry shook his head, “No, no….please, sit.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“WAHOOO!” yelled Teddy as he skidded through the snow that was piled up behind Violet Kray’s house, “We ain’t ‘ad snow like this in years!”

Ronnie grunted in agreement, lighting up another cigar as he watched from the back porch. He frowned when he saw Teddy scattering something on the ground, grinning as birds flew down from the trees and picked at the substance.

“What are ya doin’?” he asked, stepping out into the freezing cold air, burying his hands into his coat pockets.

Teddy turned to him and grinned, “Feeding the birds…. Your Mam asked me to put the old loaf of bread to good use.”

Nodding in understanding, Ronnie moved closer to his young partner and held his hands out, frowning when Teddy glanced at him in confusion. “Well come on then!” ordered the Kray twin, “Give us some crumbs then!”

Teddy didn’t hesitate, crumbling a piece of bread into his lover’s hand, watching in bemusement as Ronnie knelt down and held his hand out for the birds.

“Ummm, I fink you’re meant to- “

“Shut up.”

Ronnie fed the birds in silence, not even looking up when he heard Teddy stride away, his footsteps crunching in the snow. After a couple of minutes of silence, Ronnie glanced up…. Only to get a snowball to the face.

“TEDDY!”

Teddy was standing near a large oak tree, a cheeky grin on his face and he bounced from side to side. “Whatcha gonna do about it?” he giggled.

“You little bastard…” Ronnie, still on his knees, scooped up a large amount of snow, molding it into a huge snowball, before holding it above his head in preparation.

But he was too slow.

As he raised the huge snowball above his head, Ronnie felt another blast of cold as another snowball hit him in the face…. Leading him to drop his own snowball right on top of himself.

“TEDDY!” he yelled as Teddy cackled behind the oak tree.

“You look a little chilly there Ronnie!” 

Ronnie growled angrily, chasing after the young man, only to be pelted with more snowballs.

The snow that was then shoved down his coat startled him awake.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Harry groaned.

His head was killing him.

As he lay on a soft surface, he desperately tried to remember what happened… he remembered being at a bar and being approached by a gorgeous young, blounde lady. Now he was not usually interested in women, his fancies leaning towards men, but even he had to admit that this particular young lady was stunning.

Young lady?

Wearily, he opened his eyes and stared up at tile-covered ceiling.

“I fink ‘e’s awake…” came a voice from the side of him.

Twisting his head to the side, Harry frowned when he saw a masked figure standing beside him. “W-who are you?”

The masked man remained silent, simply glancing at the door as a young lady entered. “arry, ‘arry, ‘arry…” crooned the young lady…. Who didn’t sound very femine anymore, “…. I thought you’d never get up! I guess a put a bit more Rohypnol in that wine than I should ‘ave huh?

Harry frowned as the young…. Person removed a long blonde wig, ruffling short brown locks as they pulled tissue paper out from their dress.

“Nevermind….” Sighed Teddy, “…. I’ll just ‘ave to remember that for next time.”

Pulling at the restriants, Harry scowled at Eggsy’s twin. “You seem to be well acquainted with those heels… Edward. Care to explain what you’re doing?”

Teddy grinned at him, “Ronnie loves me in ‘eels… and you know what I’m doin’, and you know why I’m doin’ it.”

“I’m afraid I- “

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” Teddy tapped Harry on the cheek with one of the heels, “Don’t lie to me ‘arry. I don’t like it when people lie to me…. Which got you in this position in the first place.”

Choosing to remain silent, Harry watched as Teddy went over to a nearby desk and grabbed a file, opening it up and spilling a bunch of photos onto Harry’s chest. As the young man held up each photo in front of Harry’s face, he knew he was growing pale.

“Now that’s…” Teddy pointed to Roxanne in the photo, “… the bitch who held me captive. And that…” he pointed to Eggsy, “… is my darling twin. Don’t they look cosy together?”

Harry chose to remain silent as Teddy waved the photo’s in his face. The younger man growled, “And where Eggsy is, you’re not far behind… which leads me to believe that you and your ‘financial organization’ are the ones behind my kidnapping and Ronnie getting’ ‘urt. Who are you guys?”

Again…. Silence.

Teddy rolled his eyes, “Well, I tried…” he sighed, striding over to the wall and knocking on it, “…. I want you to remember that ‘arry. I tried to be nice.”

Seconds later, a young lady (and this time, Harry was sure about this) entered the room. “I thought you would spend more time with him…” she sighed, “… I was enjoying that delightful bottle of whiskey you gave to me.”

“…I didn’t give you any whiskey.”

“I know.”

Teddy rolled his eyes and gestured to the young lady, “’arry I woukld like you to meet an old friend of mine.”

“Pleasure…” growled Harry, “… why wasn’t she the one to distract me?”

Both Teddy and the young woman mock gasped in shock, “How sexist of you ‘arry!” Teddy tutted, “Just because my friend is so stunning, doesn’t mean she is simply here as bait! In fact, my friend has a degree in Chemistry- “

“- and in Psychology.” Interrupted the young lady, placing a metallic briefcase on a side table, “You know I don’t like you not mentioning all of my achievements.”

“My sincerest apologies.” Teddy headed towards the door, pausing only to grin at ‘arry, “I’ll give you and her some…. Alone time.”

Without saying another word, Teddy strode out of the door. Once the door slammed shut, te young lady opened the briefcase and pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Quickly tapping it to remove any air bubbles, she turned to grin at Harry.

“Shall we begin?”


	4. Infiltration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

“- and then Lady Margret said that the young man that she had seen earlier, approached her and made sexual advances, including moving to grab her breasts. Now between you and me, Lady Magret rather enjoys attention like that, but of course, she has to keep up appearances and-“

Teddy glanced at his friend, “’as ‘e shut up since you injected ‘im?”

“Nope….” She smirked, “… I’ve managed to gain lots and lots of lovely blackmail on members of the upper class.”

“And….”

She handed him a piece of paper, covered from top to bottom in writing and scribbles. “Aaaaaaand here is how you find their organisations building.”

As Teddy went to grab it in glee, his friend gently grabbed his wrist. “Careful….” She warned him, “… the directions seem a little… James Bondy?”

“Really?” Teddy glanced at the first few directions, his eyebrows raising in shock, “…. This seems a bit much for a financial organisation.”

“Just a bit.”

Teddy frowned at Harry, who was still babbling on the bed. “It’s time to find out the truth…”

…………………………………………………………………………

“What d’ya mean ‘arry’s no-where to be found?” Eggsy hissed into the phone, glancing up and down the corridor as nurses and Doctors gave him disapproving looks, “Where was ‘e last seen?”

Over the phone, Merlin sighed. “He didn’t say where he was going… that’s the concerning part.”

“’e didn’t say anything?”

“No…. and he disabled his glasses camera. I have no way of turning it on remotely.”

“Why not?”

“He once turned them off so that you and he could have a…. private moment. I was concerned, so I switched them on remotely and-“

“- and you got an eyeful.” Sighed Eggsy.”

“Aye. So me and Harry made the decision to remove the remote activation ability from his glasses, for my benefit.”

“And now it’s coming back to bite us in the ass. I’ll join the search teams to try and-“

“- No.” interrupted Merlin, “You need to stay with the Krays. All club activity has gone quiet, which doesn’t bode well for us. Keep an eye on Ronnie Kray until we’ve found Harry.”

Eggsy remained silent for a few moments, before sighing and agreeing. Hanging up, Eggsy leaned back against, the wall, slding down the wall until he was seated on the floor.

“Where are you ‘arry…”

……………………………………………

Straightening his tie and readjusting the glasses on his face (stolen from Harry), Teddy checked his reflection the tailor shop window. 

Damn he looked good.

Casting a silent ‘thank you’ to Ronnie for buying him one of the most expensive suit known to man. Fitting his form perfectly, Teddy believed he could just walk into Paliament and not be out of place.

Smirking at his reflection, he quickly entered the store and smiled at the elderly man. “Dressing room three please.”

The old man frowned, as though sensing something was wrong, before clearly casting this suspicion to the back of his mind. “Of course Mister Unwin… may I ask where Mister Hart is today?”

Plastering a false smile on his face, Teddy shook his head. “’e’ s working ‘ard, keeping ‘is eye on a current situation. You ‘ow it is.”

Again, there was suspicion, which the man waved off again. “I understand…. Changing room three is ready for you Sir.”

“Thank you.”

Trying to act casual, Teddy strode over to the changing room and shit the door behind him. “Coat ‘anger. Coat ‘anger… Coat ‘anger.”

Walking over to the coat hanger, he pulled the instructions out of his pocket and double checked it. “Pull the first one… right.”

Slowly, he tugged at the first coat hanger and pulled it down…. Opening the wall up.

“Oh my god….” He mouthed as he stepped into the secret room, spinning around to take in all the seemingly useless items. Lighters, posh shoes and umbrellas lined the walls… and then there were the guns.

“I’m ‘avin’ a weapons orgasm…” he whispered in glee, running his fingers gently over the guns, “… I’m in love. Bit much for a finance company though.”

Quickly realising that his twin was not all he made himself out to be, and that there was something else going on behind the scenes, Teddy grabbed a couple of concealable guns, a mixture of random items (promising to himself that he would find out what they were), replaced his shoes with some on display and grabbing an umbrella.

“They must always expect rain…” he muttered to himself, heading the direction the instructions told him and entering the transportat the end. “… financial company my arse.”

………………………………………………………………………………..

The journey was short, but it still gave Teddy plenty of time to think to himself. It was quickly becoming obvious that Eggsy, Harry and Merlin weren’t running a financial organisation… Reggie would kill them if he ever found out about this.

“Shit Eggsy…” he muttered, “… I might kill ya after this.. fuck that, I am going to kill ya.”

As the transport slowed to a stop, Teddy straightened out his suit again, before stepping out.

“And here… we… go.”

……………………………………………….

‘This was definitely not a financial company’, Teddy thought to himself as he strode up the stairs, nodding in greeting to the multiple men and women in smart clothing (all wearing identical glasses), ‘What the hell was this?’

“Eggsy? Eggsy!”

Suddenly remembering that he was meant to be Eggsy, Teddy plastered his best, charming smile on his face and span around to see who was calling him.

When he saw who was walking up to him, he resisted the urge to tense…. Or shoot someone.

The same girl who had held him captive and interoggated him, leading to Ronnie trying to save him and getting injured, was striding up to him.

“Eggsy, I thought you were meant to be at the hospital with Ronnie Kray?”

Thinking quickly, Teddy consciously saddened his expression, wanting to seem worried and concerned. “Well with ‘arry missin’… I didn’t want to just wait in the ‘ospital, you know?”

The girl frowned, “I didn’t realise that Arthur was still missing?”

Arthur? Who the fuck is Arthur?

Trying not to externally panic, Teddy shrugged. “I guess… Merlin didn’t tell you?”

“No. But then again, with everyone focusing on the Krays and your brother, it’s understandable. Merlin must be under a lot of stress.”

“Yeah… is there any news about the Krays?”

The girl frowned, “Hasn’t Merlin told you?”

“We’ve both been a little…. Busy.”

Seeming to accept this answer, the girl nodded. “Well aside from very little improvement on the part of Ronnie Kray, there is zero trace of Edward anywhere. It’s like he disappeared into thin air.”

Desperately resisting the urge to grin, Teddy sighed, forcing an undertone of weariness into it. “I don’t know what’s going through ‘is mind right now… Surely ‘e should ‘ave come back by now?”

“You know your brother better than anyone Eggsy. Do you really think Edward would sacrifice his own freedom to save someone who hits him.”

Now that was a trapping sentence.

Keeping his face as solemn as possible, Edward resisted the urge to bristle at the insinuation that he was a battered wife, running away from an abusive boyfriend. “No…” he finally forced out, trying to keep the tension out of his voice, “… no, I don’t think Teddy would come back. Not if ‘e thought ‘is own arse was on the line.”

The answer clearly eased the girl’s mind, as she visibly relaxed. “Well, that’s what’s making this difficult. We have agents all over London and the surrounding cities, but there’s nothing. No sightings, nobody mentioning his name… nothing.”

“We’ll find ‘im.”

“… I know. Anyway, I have to speak to Merlin about possibly accessing some of the more… private cameras. Where were you going?”

“I was going to let off some steam….” Teddy stated, thinking quickly, “… with everythin’ that’s goin’ on with ‘arry and the Krays, I’ve been feelin’ a little… stressed.”

“Aha… so why are you going to the kitchen? The gym’s that way.”

Jesus Christ, this girl was quick.

“Well… I need somethin’ to work off. Workin’ out requires energy right?”

“Hmmmmm.”

Okay, she knew something was up. It was time to go.

“I’ll see you later, alright?”

Before she could answer him, he strode away, desperately trying to appear causal as he practically felt the girl’s eyes on him.

He needed to get this done, and quickly.

……………………………………………………………………….

Watching Eggsy walk away, Roxy frowned.

Something wasn’t right.

Pressing the communicator to her ear, she contacted Merlin immediately. “Merlin… can you give me an exact location for Galahad?”

“Galahad?”

Merlin sounded confused.

“Well… he’s at the hospital, of course. I told him to stay with Ronnie Kray and keep an eye on him until we find Harry. If the Krays are responsible for Harry’s kidnap, then Eggsy should be able to notice if there’s any suspicious activity… why?”

“… Because I’ve just seen him at Kingsman headquarters.”

“Shit”


	5. Panic Mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
>  
> 
> Please read and review :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is not canon-complacent with Kingsman 2, but Statesman will show up eventually 

“Merlin… can you give me an exact location for Galahad?”

 

“Galahad?”

 

Merlin sounded confused.

 

“Well… he’s at the hospital, of course. I told him to stay with Ronnie Kray and keep an eye on him until we find Harry. If the Krays are responsible for Harry’s kidnap, then Eggsy should be able to notice if there’s any suspicious activity… why?”

 

“… Because I’ve just seen him at Kingsman headquarters.”

 

“Shit”

 

……………………………………………..

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Eggsy rolled his eyes as he made his way into the hospital room, only to be confronted by a clearly irate Ronnie. “Nice to see you too Ronnie.”

 

“I told Reggie, I don’t wanna see you today.”

 

“Oh? Why not?”

 

Silence.

 

“Did you remember anything about Teddy?”

 

More silence.

 

“… Not even slightly?”

 

….. Yes, even more silence.

 

Eggsy rolled his eyes, moving to sit in the corner chair that faced the bed. “I don’t know what you remembered, but you need to focus on that. Maybe you’ll get your memory back sooner and then you can get out of ‘ere.”

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, but he just ignored it, keeping his attention on Ronnie.

 

“You wanna get out of ‘ere, then you need to actually try and remember Teddy. Once your memory clears up, then the doctors might be willing to let you out of here.”

 

“…. I want Reggie.”

 

“But- “

 

“I WANT REGGIE NOW!”

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

“Evacuate the Headquarters!” ordered Roxy as she strode through the corridors, her gun out as she searched for the intruder, “I want everyone out of here now! Merlin, do you have a location on Edward?”

 

“Not even a glimpse. It’s like he’s disappeared off the face of the Earth…. Again!”

 

“The place is on lockdown! He can’t be far!”

 

“You’re telling me!”

 

Other agents and people who worked for Kingsman practically dived out of the way of Roxy, as she stormed through the corridors, yelling into her communicator.

 

It was all so chaotic…. So chaotic in fact, that noboy saw the slim figure slipping into a nearby room.

 

One marked KEEP OUT.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

“What do you mean Teddy’s in Kingsman ‘eadquarters?!” Eggsy hissed into the phone, “It’s top secret! ‘ow did they- “

 

He stopped, coming to a realisation in his mind. 

 

“- ‘arry. ‘e got ‘arry and that’s ‘ow Teddy found out where the ‘eadquarters were.”

 

Merlin’s sigh could be heard over the phone… long and weary, as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders (which considering the circumstances, it probably was). “I suspect so, which poses a problem.”

 

“’ow did they manage to get the information out of ‘im?”

 

“That… and what else have they gotten out of him? Harry has received all the finest training when it comes to torture resistance, it would have taken a lot to get him to talk.”

 

Eggsy shook his head in dismay, “We need to find ‘im, before they can hurt him even more.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

“It’s in your best interest to let me go.” Harry pleaded, for what seemed like the fiftieth time, tugging against his restraints (he never realised how much he’d relied on his technology), “My organisation will pay you! I swear!”

 

Keeping up the appearance of the nervous businessman was hard work…. And probably not necessary by now.

 

That fevered dream he’d had, about him spilling his guts to this girl, seemed more like a memory than a dream now.

 

Speaking of the girl, she was rolling her eyes so hard, Harry feared she would give herself a headache.

 

“Oh do shut up…” she sighed, examing her fingernails as she continued to work on them, “… just lie there like a good little boy, and this will all be over soon.”

 

As all his belongings were far out of reach, Harry tried another tactic… building a rapport.

 

“How did you come to know Edward?”

 

“Oh, you know how it goes. Boy meets girl on the streets. They bond over abusive dads/step-dads. Girl has a crush. Boy turns her down gently due to raging homosexual urges. They remain friends and when one goes off to uni, the other settles down as a…. companion.”

 

“… You had a crush on Edward?” Harry instantly focused on a potential weak spot, “It must have been hard to know that he was gay.”

 

She didn’t take the bait.

 

“Not really.” She blew on her fingers and smirked at the tied up agent, “Whilst I would have loved to have him in your position, all tied up and at my mercy, …. He likes men, and I’ve been affectionately informed that if he had to pick a woman, I’d be his first choice. It’s not as if he likes women but not me. I have no ill feelings towards him.”

 

“…. You’re not a member of the Kray gang are you?”

 

“Nope…. I’m just your average girl with a gay best friend.” She beamed at him, “We have an understanding between us, so you just sit tight and it’ll all be over before you know it.”

 

“Whatever he’s paying you, the Kingsman organisation will triple it.”

 

This caused her to burst into laughter, “Money? You think this is all about money?!”

 

As she laughed, Harry felt a shiver run up and down his spine. “I did think so…” he confessed, “… until you laughed, and now I’m not so sure.”

 

“Oh this isn’t about the money Harry…. It’s about so much more.”

 

She got to her feet and paced around the small room, her hands gesticulated widely. “You see…. I have a kink for anarchy and wherever Teddy goes, he creates anarchy….. and I’m willing to do anything to help him create it.”

 

“Anything?”

 

“… Anything.”

 

………………………………………………………….

 

“Merlin! Have you spotted him yet?”

 

Merlin rolled his eyes, happy that he couldn’t be seen over the comms. “No… and trust me, I’m looking as hard as I can, but this bastard is a slippery snake. Everytime I’ve spotted him, he seems to have disappeared into another crack…. Like a cockroach.”

 

“… Do you have any other animal metaphors for me, or is that it?”

 

“I’m sure I’ll think of more… tha last confirmed sighting of him is in the East Wing, fifth corridor.”

 

“…. Why does that sound familiar?”

 

“It’s where the access to all of the agents files are…. Next of kin…. Home locations…. Things like tha- “ Merlin stopped in his tracks, “Ooooooh, shit!”

 

“No need to tell me Merlin…” Roxy snarled, “… if he gets those names and locations, then every Kingsman employee is at risk.”

 

She raced in that direction, forcing people out of her way as she went.

 

The door was locked when she got there, but that didn’t mean anything. Using her specialist keys, she accessed the room and glanced around.

 

Nothing seemed to be out of place.

 

Not that that meant anything.

 

The room was full of filing cabinets, which were all kept under lock and key…. The computer was the main target though. Paper copies were fine if you just wanted one agents information…. The computer was where everyone’s details were.

 

Very convenient for a mass attack.

 

“Merlin. I need you to- “

 

“- access the computer remotely…. It’s already unlocked.”

 

“But- “

 

“- only two people have access to that computer? Yeah, I know. Me and Harry.”

 

“… Shit. Is there anyway to tell which files he copied or stole?”

 

“All of them…. Every agent’s location and family details have been stolen.”

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

Teddy hummed happily as he practically skipped out of the building. 

 

Everyone was far too busy panicking and looking for a complete stranger…. Nobody even bothered to ask him if he was the real Eggsy.

 

Well, apart from these bozos up ahead.

 

“Sorry Agent Galahad…” apologised one of the guards at the entrance to the tunnel tube as the larger man blocked his path, “… no body is allowed in or out of the compound. There’s been a security breach.”

 

Teddy just smirked at them, before swiftly unsheathing his favourite knife and leaping at the guards, taking them completely by surprise as he slashed their throats. One bled out quickly, but the other one lay on the ground, desperately trying to put pressure on the wound.

 

Kicking away the man’s panic button/communicator, Teddy bent down, resting on his heels in order to whisper in the man’s ear.

 

“Surpriiiiiiise.”


	6. Poppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
>  
> 
> Please read and review :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is not canon-complacent with Kingsman 2, but Statesman will show up eventually 

“What are you watching?”

 

Teddy glanced up at Ronnie in the doorway, before glancing back at the T.V. “Friends… you know…. Funny sitcom about six friends? Friends?”

 

At the canned laughter coming from the T.V, Ronnie scowled and strode over, looming over the younger man. “It’s crap. Turn it off.”

 

“… Make me.”

 

Ronnie growled before suddenly lunging at Teddy, pinning him roughly to the sofa and forcing the younger man’s face into a nearby pillow. Ignoring how Teddy struggled, Ronnie then grabbed the remote, throwing it at the screen and hitting Chandler directly in the face, the remote embedding itself in the T.V.

 

“MMPH MMPH MMMMMPH!!”

 

Ronnie pulled Teddy’s head away from the pillow and frowned, “What was that?”

 

“I said, you’re paying for that!”

 

There was a brief silence, before Ronnie leaned over and hissed into Teddy’s ear. “Make me.”

 

And then Teddy woke up.

 

“Great…” He muttered, leaning back in the aeroplane seat and running his fingers through his hair, “… just before it got to the good part.”

 

Before he could even think about settling back to sleep, the pilots voice came over the tanoy. 

 

“Ladies and Gentleman, please prepare as we will soon be landing in Cambodia. Please fasten all seatbelts and do not leave your seats until the stewards and stewardesses say that it is okay to leave. Thank you for travelling with us.”

 

A sly smirk on his face, Teddy settled in for the landing, hoping that his last email had gotten through to his favourite drug lord.

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Twenty years I’ve worked here!” Merlin raged, his Scottish accent growing thicker and thicker as he angrily paced Harry’s office, “Twenty years and it’s all gone to shit, because I didn’t even take into account that Harry could be forced to talk and that your bastard of a brother could just stroll in.”

 

Eggsy winced at the tirade, a flush on his face as he watched the footage of his brother striding through the corridors like he owned everything, disappearing into a forbidden room and emerging not long after… although not without killing a couple of guards.

 

“This is unfortunate, yes…” Roxy sighed beside him, “… but what can Edward honestly do with the knowledge that he has? No-one else knows about Kingsman, so no criminal organisation will be interested in the information. He doesn’t have the skills or the equipment to take revenge all by himself… what could he do?”

 

“We don’t know who the Krays know…” Merlin groaned, “… what if Edward has the contacts he needs to get revenge on us? What if someone does know about the Kingsman and is willing to pay top money to get their hands on the information? We just don’t know!”

 

Roxy fell silent at this, casting a slightly un-nerved glance at Eggsy, who was growing paler and paler at the thought.

 

“What do we do then?” she asked eventually.

 

Merlin was silent for a few moments, before he sighed deeply and gestured for the two younger agents to follow him.

 

“I think we need… outside help for this one.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Good work Agent Tequila.”

 

Agent Tequila beamed happily at the praise, lowering his gun, engaging the safety and spinning back around to face his boss… and something else.

 

Giving the younger man a fond smile, Agent Champagne gestured for Tequila to follow him, chuckling warmly as the man did as he was bid… almost like an eager puppy. Together, they strode to Champagne’s office, with the older man pushing the other inside and locking the door behind him.

 

“Agent Whiskey has expressed an interest in taking you out on your first mission…” Champagne started, “… man’s a good agent, and an even better teacher.”

 

Tequila nodded, before frowning at the look on his boss’s face. “Somethin’ the matter boss?”

 

“Hmmmm… I was thinking I should take you out on your first mission.”

 

“R-really? But you’re the boss ain’t ya? You don’t go on missions.”

 

Champagne raised an eyebrow at him and gestured for him to step closer, grabbing the man’s jeans loops and pulling him closer. “Maybe I want to keep an eye on you boy? Maybe I want to make sure that my lessons have properly sunk in?”

 

Tequila squirmed in Champagne’s grip, a light flush on his cheeks. “Y-yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah boy… I want to watch you in action.”

 

“Ahem.”

 

The pair quickly turned to the doorway, the flush on Tequila’s face growing as Ginger raised an eyebrow at them…. Champagne, however, didn’t let go and only pulled him closer. 

 

“Can I help you Miss Ginger?”

 

“I received… an unusual call today.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

“Merlin… what are we doing here?” Roxy asked, a frown on her face as she watched Merlin grab a bottle of whiskey that had been hidden in a safe, “Shouldn’t we be looking for Arthur, instead of drinking.”

 

“The drinking is important… there is a symbol on the bottom of this bottle that we need to identify, in order to give us more information on how to contact outside help.”

 

Eggsy nodded in agreement… until Roxy grabbed the bottle and held it up in the air, staring at the symbol from the bottom. 

 

“Statesman…. There’s a contact number for a whiskey brewery here…. Looks like a Kentucky number.”

 

Whislt Merlin muttered about Roxy being a ‘spoilsport’, Eggsy leaned over and glanced at the number. “How can you tell?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“How can you tell it’s a Kentucky number?”

 

Roxy turned to Eggsy and frowned, “We got a briefing on number identicfication, didn’t you read it?”

 

“… Take a wild guess.”

 

She rolled her eyes, placing the bottle back on the table and turning her attention to Merlin. “Why would we need to call a brewery?”

 

“You really think the Kingsman are the only organisation who protect their country?” Merlin smirked, heading out of the room, “Let’s just say we have allies all over the world.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“And this… Merlin needs our help?” Champagne questioned, a curious frown on his face, “Do you trust him Ginger?”

 

“When they had a change in the hierarchy of power, I was contacted by Merlin to make sure our records were all up to date… it’s a legitimate call Sir.”

 

“Right… but their boss is missing and they think the entire of Kingsman is under threat from a mobster’s boy toy?” Champagne turned to Tequila and smirked, “The Americans bailing out the English once again.”

 

“Unfortunately, it’s a little bit more serious than that Sir… it appears as if the boy-toy has a list of every agent Kingsman has, including the undercover ones.”

 

“How?”

 

“That’s where the missing Arthur comes in… whoever has him, managed to get the information from him on how to infiltrate the Kingsman headquarters.”

 

Champagne leaned back against his chair, “Fucks sake!”

 

Tequila glanced between Ginger and Champagne, a befuddled expression on his face. “Is Arthur’s capture a problem?”

 

“Yeah kid… the boss of every organisation knows details about the others… some forget them, but this new one didn’t seem like the type. If this kid suspects there are others like the Kingsmen, then we might be in trouble.” He glanced at Ginger, “Tighten our defensives. Nobody gets in here without being searched all over… and I mean all over!”

 

“Yes Sir!”

 

………………………………………………….

 

“You are so cute!”

 

Teddy tried not to wince at the overly familiar tone, combined with the high-pitched voice. Instead, he plastered a fake smile on his face, fingering with the usb in his pocket.

 

“Some of my more… dangerous friends have always given you the highest of reviews, especially when it comes to drugs. And I know you’ve had a problem recently… people stopping your dealers and shipments.”

 

“Hmmm…” Poppy leaned forwards, a wicked smile on her face, “… and just what do you have to offer?”

 

Before Teddy could answer, the doors to the makeshift diner slammed open and two of Poppy’s stooges strode in, carrying a bloodied and bruised man in between them.

 

“He was going through the stash boss!” one of them called out, throwing the bruised man onto the ground, “Tried to make a run for it.”

 

Teddy watched as Poppy’s face seemed to tighten, before she got to her feet and wandered over to the fallen man, who… yeah, he’d pissed himself.

 

Gross.

 

“Johnny, Johnny, Johnny…” Poppy cooed, “… how disappointing. I’m hurt that you would betray me like this.”

 

“P-please, p-please don’t- “

 

“- Ah, ah, ah.” Poppy held her a finger and wagged it from side to side, “You know the rules.” She then glanced up at the two men who had brought the ‘betrayer’ in and gestured for them to pick him back up.

 

As soon as his arms were grabbed, Johnny started to whimper and whine, dragging his feet along the ground in an attempt to stop whatever was coming next.

 

Teddy watched in alarm as the two man dragged Johnny around to the meat grinder… and then lifted him into the air, before lowering him into the machine.

 

Oh fuck no…. fuck no.

 

As the man’s screams were cut off as the machine whirred, Teddy turned away and headed towards the door.

 

He was insane but that was too much.

 

But the doors were locked.

 

“Where you goin’ honey?” Poppy called over to him, “I’ll be making burgers soon, I thought you wanted to talk.”

 

“I just remembered I had a dentist appointment… any chance I could- “

 

“- No.”

 

Teddy turned around, wincing at the sight of the man’s legs sticking out of the meat grinder. Poppy was smirking at him, seeming to take delight in the fact that his face had lost all colour.

 

“We’re going to have that chat. Whether or not you want to.”


	7. Teddy's Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015  
> Please read and review :)  
> This is not canon-complacent with Kingsman 2, but Statesman will show up eventually 

“You need to let me go…” Harry tried to reason with the young woman, who had entered the room with some food and water for him, “… you don’t understand what Teddy’s actions could mean for the rest of the world!”

 

“And I don’t really care…. What’s the world ever done for us?”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“So many countries, so few missiles…” Poppy mused as she stared at the computer screens, “… I cannot thank you enough for bringing all this to me my little Teddy Bear.”

 

Teddy sneered at the nickname… only Ronnie was allowed to call him that…. He was the only one who Teddy wouldn’t dare knife for it.

 

Mind you, the two robotic dogs that were circling him were a pretty effective deterrent from going after this bitch as well.

 

“Don’t mention it…” he stated dryly, eyes focused on the dogs, “… Any chance I can just take my payment and leave?”

 

“Without seeing the beauty of my little plan?!” Poppy smirked, “I won’t hear of it…. Are we all locked on the new coordinates?”

 

Her assistants, who were all looking a little bit pale, nodded.

 

“All targets have been successfully located Miss Poppy.”

 

“Excellent… fire!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Treville!”

 

Agents Athos, Agent Aramis and Agent Porthos raced into the room as alarms blared all around the compound.

 

“Treville, what’s happening?!”

 

Agent Treville was already on his feet, moving to push the men out of the door. “We’ve been targeted! Evacuation procedures, now!”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Agent Praying Mantis! What is going on?”

 

The Agent in question, span around mid-run, eyes wide in panic as he stared at Agent Tiger. “We have been targeted! We need to evacuate!”

 

…………………………………………….

 

All around the world, it was the same story.

 

In Greece, Agent Zeus was bellowing at his agents, even resorting to throwing things at people in order to get them to move a little faster.

 

In Italy, Agent Linguine and the other pasta types were driving away from their headquarters and homes.

 

Merlin and Eggsy were forcing as many people out as they could, and the same was happening in America.

 

Agents from all over the world running away from the only place they ever really considered safe.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“ETA ten minutes…” one of the assistants stated as they watched the screens, and the tiny red dots that moved over the blue of the oceans

 

Teddy could only watch in alarm…. One of those red dots was heading straight for his brother…. Now don’t get him wrong, he seriously hated his brother at this moment… but he wanted to take revenge on his twin personally, not have some missile take care of it for him.

 

What was it that Ronnie always used to say… oh, yeah, always have a gun on ya (he preferred knives, but when Ronnie started bar fights all the time, guns did come in handy). 

 

Swiftly, and before anyone could even think about reacting, Teddy removed the small, but powerful gun from its holster and fired two shot, each one into the heads of the vicious, robotic dogs. Then, as Poppy turned around, he leapt forwards and slammed the giant red button that was on the console.

 

If movies had taught him anything, it was that he should always go for the red button.

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Did that thing just explode?” Agent Tequila asked in shock, staring up at the smoke up above and the debris that was falling back down to the ground, “But, it didn’t even- “

 

“- Don’t question our good luck kid.” Champagne muttered, placing a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, before turning his attention to Ginger Ale, “Contact Kingsman. We need to know if we’re the only ones who were this lucky.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“What the absolute, bloody fuck is going on?!” Merlin cursed furiously, examining the remains of the missile, it having exploded long before hitting the Kingsman Headquarters, “What the fuck- “

 

“- Either this was a show of intimidation, or someone had a change of heart.” Roxie swiftly interrupted before Merlin could become too irate. “Or this had nothing to do with Edward at all and we’ve got yet another problem on our hands.”

 

There was a brief of silence, before Eggsy spoke up. “Wow Roxie… you are just a pillar of sunshine today.”

 

She just shrugged, as Eggsy continued. “I know this is probably a crazy idea…. But if we assume that this is all down to Teddy… then maybe whoever he went to is known to the Krays. They might be able to help.”

 

“No way….” Merlin protested, “… what if they’re involved in it! We could be walking right into a trap!”

 

“I don’t think so!” Eggy shook his head, “Ronnie isn’t faking his memory problems, I know that and Reggie wouldn’t hesitate to bring Teddy in if he knew where he was, because he wants to help his brother.”

 

Merlin and Roxie still looked unsure, prompting Eggsy to continue.

 

“Look… we don’t have to tell them everything. All we have to do is ask if they have any information about other gangs in England or anywhere else in the world! Maybe there’s someone who they wouldn’t even work with?”

 

“Someone who the Krays’ wouldn’t work with?” Merlin shook his head, “The only people they don’t work with are the police.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Poppy Adams.”

 

Merlin looked like he was in shock as he stared at Reggie’s back, “I beg your pardon?”

 

Turning around Reggie repeated himself, “Poppy Adams. Criminal drug-lord who has her own… theme park somewhere in Columbia. I know it might surprise you… but I don’t deal with drug-lords, especially not psycho’s like her.”

 

“Psycho?”

 

Reggie almost looked uncomfortable, which gave the Kingsman agents cause to be alarmed.

 

Who was this Poppy, that she scared the Kray twins?

 

“There are rumours…” Reggie began carefully, “… rumours that anyone who crosses her ends up as lunch.”

 

Eggsy already felt like he was going to be sick, “Lunch, like she- “

 

“- She eats them. Makes their flesh into burgers and eats them.” Reggie shook his head, “She always follows through on her threats, far too volatile for my tastes.”

 

As someone who had a brother like Ronald Kray, this was a strange comment.

 

“Teddy is a spoiled brat, I’ve always known that…” Reggie continued, “…. But he’s a smart brat. If he did go to Poppy, he’s too angry to think and if he’s too angry to think, then Poppy won’t keep him alive for much longer.”

 

As Eggsy, Merlin and Roxie glanced at each other, they failed to notice the figure standing in the doorway, a dark look flashing cross their face.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

He couldn’t remember this so-called ‘Teddy’… not fully anyway.

 

But something in him didn’t want the kid to die.

 

Almost sulkily, Ronnie moved away from the door and headed back over to the bedside table, where his brother had given him a number of different photos, hoping to jog his memory.

 

Sitting on the bed, Ronnie grabbed the photo on top of the pile, and stared at it for a few moments.

 

It seemed like a rather old photo… he himself was a lot younger, his arm on his brother’s shoulder as the twins smirked at the camera. In the middle, was an even younger boy, barely into his teens. A tooth was missing and the beginnings of a black eye were forming.

 

He vaguely remembered the story behind it…. Reggie told him that Teddy would often do odd jobs for them as a young teen, delivering packages and things like that.

 

When he got older, he moved up in the gang and when he was old enough Ronnie offered him… a unique deal.

 

Even in this photo, Ronnie could see the naughty gleam in the boys’ eyes.

 

“What are you doing brat?” he asked himself, “Where are you and what are you doing?”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Fuck, shit, bollocks.” Teddy swore violently, scowling at the floor…. He was lucky really…. Poppy could have shoved him through the meat grinder before he even had a chance to protest.

 

Instead he was trapped in this cell, destined for a more serious punishment.

 

She was going to make an example out of him.


End file.
